Spanish Sahara
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Short One-Shot. Everything happens and everyone dies for a reason. Somehow, people don't change, especially Blake De Santa...when she pulled the trigger back. (Character Death!)


**I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! My character, Blake De Santa is what I own for this short one-shot!**

* * *

Spanish Sahara

* * *

"Come on, you prick!" Michael said, aiming his handgun at Franklin as he back away from the older man slowly. "I thought you everything you know."

"Not everything… I was here long before you. And I'll be here after your ass." Franklin said.

"Oh, we'll see about that you fuck." Michael said, now have his index finger on the trigger. "I'll take you every time…" With that said, Franklin immediately ran away from Michael as he pulled the trigger back four times. "Every fucking time!"

"Yeah?" Franklin questioned.

"Fuckin' A-right!"

As Michael looked from left to right, waiting to see which way was Franklin going to do his next move. He swore he heard someone call him out from a distance. It sounded like a young girl's voice, but a very familiar voice to Michael as his blue eyes widened.

"Blakie…" Michael said, without looking to his right to see Franklin tackling him and pushed him down, dropping his handgun. Michael was trying to push Franklin off of him as was hovering over the older man, giving him physical punches towards his face.

Michael had the strength to push him off before he climbed back onto his feet, backing away from Franklin.

"You just keep on saying that. It ain't gonna make you feel better." Michael said, watching Franklin climbing back up to his feet.

"Past performance, homie." Franklin said. "People don't fuckin' change."

"You did!" Michael said, pointing to Franklin as he kept his distance. "You. Two bit gangster gone three bit. And now you gonna… cap the only one who was ever decant to you? Did you forget about Blake? My baby girl and your girlfriend?!"

"No… Blake and I trusted you." Michael said, slowly backing away from Franklin as he only did a couple of steps towards him. "I took you in. Treated you like family. Blake treated you with love no matter what…"

As soon as Franklin started charging towards Michael, both he and Michael heard a loud bang like it was a pistol gun going off once the trigger was pulled back.

Michael had his eyes closed, thinking that he was the one who got shot. But the older man wasn't feeling any pain anywhere on his body.

He heard Franklin choked as he opened his eyes to see him, still standing in front of Michael with his widened brown eyes. Michael notice where he was shot as a patch of blood was going through his left shoulder blade.

Franklin turned sideways very slowly to see who was the person who shot him.

Michael and Franklin's eyes widened as they noticed Blake holding her combat pistol that she kept for so long in her hands, with her two index fingers on the trigger.

"Babe…" Franklin managed to say, before he slowly walked towards her as Blake's turquoise eyes widened once again, pulling the trigger back once more.

This time, the bullet was into his chest as Franklin winched his brown eyes at the sudden pain in his chest.

"Nobody takes away my family…" Blake managed to say, as tears started running down her face.

 _So I walked through to the haze  
And a million dirty waves_

Franklin started backing away as his body felt weightless once his back hit the railing and he fell down backwards. Blake and Michael watched Franklin fall as tears were streaming down Blake's watery eyes, to see that she shot someone that she loved dearly.

She walked towards the railing to see him lifeless body covered in blood from the two bullets logded into his body and from the impact against the concrete ground.

 _Now I see you lying there  
Like a lilo losing air, air_

Blake held onto the railing as she gripped onto it tightly, after dropping her gun. Michael watched her as she started crying uncontrollably while looking down at her knees cap covered by her black knee socks, being soaked onto them.

 _Black rocks and shoreline sand  
Still dead summer I cannot bear_

Michael walked towards Blake as he stood on his knees next to the sobbing dark haired teen, before holding her tightly in his arms.

 _And I wipe the sand from my arms_

"Everything will be alright, Blakie…" Michael whispered, before placing a kiss on her forehead, rubbing her back up and down.

 _The Spanish Sahara  
The place that you'd wanna  
Leave the horror here_

"But I love him Daddy…" Blake sobbed, holding onto Michael. "I love him very much… why?"

 _Forget the horror here  
Forget the horror here  
Leave it all down here  
It's future rust and it's future dust_

"I don't know, Blakie Bear, but… he outta our lives now." Michael said.

 _Forget the horror here  
Forget the horror here  
Leave it all down here  
It's future rust and it's future dust_

Blake wiped off her tears as she stood back up and look down at Franklin's body on the concrete ground below them.

As she looked down, she felt rain drops falling and looked up at the grey and dark skies before looking at her left hand to see her promise ring that Franklin gave to her on her seventeenth birthday.

She slowly remove it for the first time, before having the small ring in the palm of her hand. Placing the ring between the tips of her index and thumb fingers, she let it dropped as she watch it fallen down and disappeared, hoping it would fallen onto Franklin's dead body.

"I knew you were trouble when I met you, Franklin…" Blake said quietly, while raindrops keep fallen on her raven colored hair and teal colored streaks.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know I killed Franklin… which makes this a sad fanfic that Blake had to kill someone who she loved and now betrayed her own father.**

 **Hell, I was crying when Michael got killed, I even tried to save him, but he took it that hard way by headbutting Franklin and he died that way. But… you know that I chosen the Third Way mission, instead of killing Michael or Trevor. But I promise you in the original story, Sweet and Deadly that you'll love the ending!**

 **And I even based off the song from off the video game, Life Is Strange, which I do not own as well.**


End file.
